Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011)/Bölümleri Listesi
This is a list of episodes of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2011 TV series. The series debuted on December 23, 2011 on the Fox Network as part of Fox's 4Kids TV Friday morning lineup and ended on June 8, 2018. The series was produced by Mirage Studios, which owned one third of the rights to the show.[citation needed] Series overview Series Season 1 (2011–12) Main article: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011 TV series, season 1) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' first season' originally aired between December 23, 2011 and June 15, 2012, beginning with the "Things Change" episode.1 The episodes were released in two separate volumes, the first on October 5, 2012 with twelve episodes, and the second on November 2, 2012 with fourteen episodes.23 Season 2 (2012–13) Main article: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011 TV series, season 2) The Shredder returns in season 2 and is revealed to be an Utrom named Ch'rell. Karai, the daughter of the Shredder makes her first appearance in this season. Season 3 (2013–14) Main article: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011 TV series, season 3) Many of the Ninja Turtles' enemies return in season 3. This is the final season that includes Utrom Shredder. Season 4 (2014–15) Main article: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011 TV series, season 4) For the entire season Karai is the leader of the Foot Clan. Hun controls the Purple Dragons. New enemies are seen in this season. Season 5: Ninja Tribunal (2016) Main article: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011 TV series, season 5) To try to increase interest in the series, in 2016 Fox aired the "Fast Forward" season on commercial TV[citation needed]. 4Kids Entertainment later signed a deal with Comcast and the season began airing on Comcast-On-Demand in August 2006; however, after airing five episodes, the airing was canceled. Fox later aired the "Membership Drive" episode on May 13, 2016, which was the first episode of the season to air on regular television. 4Kids TV started showing "The Ninja Tribunal" and the 12 completed episodes of this season on April 1, 2016. The season was promoted as the "Lost Episodes"4 Season 6: Fast Forward (2016–17) Main article: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011 TV series, season 6) The Turtles are in the future. New enemies are seen. Most of the old characters are not in this season at all. The Turtles and Splinter have different designs in this season. Unproduced episodes A ten-episode season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was originally in production, intended to be aired on 4Kids TV in the fall 2017. However, the season was scrapped mid-production, and a storyboard animatic of the first episode was released through the Rewards Plaza of the 4Kids website.5 Season 7: Back to the Sewer (2018) Main article: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011 TV series, season 7) For most of the final season of the series, the Shredder of the virtual world of Cyberspace is the main villain. And Master Splinter is trapped deep within virtual limbo for most of the seventh season with a desperate Donatelloresolved to restore his real world form. Mayhem from Mutant Island shorts Starting June 9, 2018, a series of 13 shorts, called "chapters", ranging from 90 seconds to two minutes in length, began airing on The CW4Kids during episodes of TMNT: Back to the Sewer and Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion. They were streamed on the 4Kids website a week in advance of airing them on television. The episodes comprise a single story called "Mayhem from Mutant Island."6 On June 8, 2018 the 13 shorts were re-aired edited together under just the "Mayhem from Mutant Island" title as an episode of TMNT: Back to the Sewer. Television Movie A direct to TV and DVD movie based on the series was produced by 4Kids Entertainment; it aired on The CW4Kids on January 5, 2018. Home releases Main article: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011) home video releases See also * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2011 TV series) * List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Reception * The first season of the show received generally positive acclaim. As of December 2015 it had 2.89 million views on the 4kids website. It holds a current rank of 89%. * The second season also received positive acclaim like its predecessor. Episodes such as the Turtles in Space arc and the City at War arc were critically acclaimed. As of October 2016 it had 3.06 million views on the 4kids website. Its rank was 90%. * The third season received critical acclaim. Same As It Never Was was its most watched episode. As of May 2017 it had 3.56 million views and has a rank of 92% * The fourth season was also received well because of its more darker and depressing stories. It had 2.25 million views as of May 2017 and has a rank of 86% * The fifth season was received well and was considered the last "good" season. As of June 2017 it had 1.45 million views and has a rank of 80& * The sixth season had mixed to somewhat negative reviews. The main reason was for its brighter, sillier tone and the art style change. As of November 2017 it had 1.36 million views and has a rank of 76% * The seventh season was met with mainly negative reviews. the art style change and sillier tone as well as the weak story arcs. It had the lowest number of views, 0.98 million views and a rank of 68% as of March 2018. References * Official episode guide at the Mirage Studios website.7 Retrieved on February 28, 2018 ** Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 * Official TMNT & TMNT: Fast Forward episode guide at 4Kids TV website.8 Retrieved on February 28, 2018 * Official TMNT: Back to the Sewer episode guide at 4Kids TV website.9 Retrieved on September 14, 2018 # ^''' Season One Episode list with detailed synopses at the Official Ninja Turtles website Archived 2018-05-20 at the Wayback Machine # '''^ Season 1 – part 1 Archived 2018-07-13 at the Wayback Machine tvshowsondvd.com. retrieved on October 5, 2012 # ^''' Season 1 – part 2 Archived 2018-07-13 at the Wayback Machine. tvshowsondvd.com. retrieved on November 2, 2012 # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ http://www.4kidstv.com/tmnt-back-to-the-sewer # ^''' # '''^ http://www.4kids.tv/show/tmnt/episodes # ^ http://www.4kids.tv/show/tmntsewer/episodes External links * Episode list with detailed synopses at the Official Ninja Turtles website * Episode list with synopses at TV.com